The Fallen Detective
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: In The Year 2007, Jimmy Kudo aka Conan Edogawa is a Meitantei. Minako Aino a super model turned school teacher is a Sailor Senshi known as Sailor Venus. Jimmy must help the Sailor Senshi except Sailor Moon fight a corrupt Corperation Omnicorp. A Sailor Mo
1. Default Chapter

It's the year 2007. The World Has Reached the Digital peak. Nope there is no flying car and Cyborgs walking around. No big robots running a muck in the city. The Setting Of The Story is in Tokyo.

Note: The Sailor Scouts Are at lease in their Mid Twenties.

After the ordeal with Inuyasha. Conan Is At The Park with his friends.

Amy: Conan, (pouting) Rachel says that you were at a girl named Kagome's House. (Amy has a Jeolous look on her Face)

George: Yeah Conan What was that about?

Conan: Oh no there talking about the tie that i went to the feudal era> Oh No, we just had a sleep over. (laughs nevously)

Mitch: So you have a girlfriend in Middle school. Is she Pretty?

Amy: Shut Up Mitch! (giving him a stink eye)

George: Speaking of whom. While you were Gone The Pricipal said thatwe are going to get a new Teacher. I think Here name is.

Mitch: Name is Miss Ano. She's from Osaka.

George: Yeah, but I heard she's mean.

Amy: She makes Kids do bad stuff like she gives detention and makes them hold books. Oh Conan, will you protect me? (Hugs Conan)

Conan: Oh Brother. another crazy teacher>

At Night.

A Woman in a yellow Sailor Suit on top of the Building across from The 42-story Baker Hotel.

Woman : (she's On the Phone) So they are making a deal at that hotel.

On the other end: Yeah sailor Venus, On the count of Five. We'll move in now

In The hotel Gin And Vodka are buying the pink vile From a woman in a Kimono.

Vodka: So This is the best stuff.

Woman: Yes My Employer, Naraku will be pleased.

Gin: Thanks lady and here's Kagewaki's location of his family vault. (thows chip)

Woman: (catches chip) In A Few weeks I'll sugest to you to move out of the city a far as you can.

Vodka: Why?

Woman: You'll see. (she disapears)

Gin: Where Helldid she Go?

Vodka: Who cares? Let's Go. (turns towards the thugs) Get The rest of the stuff.

Thug : Ok boss.

Then Gin and Vodka leaves to the elevator.

Thug: Hey Your Heard about the return of the Sailor scouts.

Thug 2: Yeah insted of fighting monsters and aliensandshit. They started to fight Syndicates and other crime lords.

The Out of Nowhere. The Sailor scouts (except Sailor moon) Had drop in and started to fight of the Thugs.

Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash (knocks Out three thugs)

* * *

Note: The do kill the thugs or never had

* * *

Mars:_ Mars Fire Ignite _(burns the Thug's clothers)

Then One Thug runs off.

Sailor Venus: Venus Love Chain. (She Lassoes the Thug and drag him Up)

The Police sirens are out side the hotel

Sailor Mars: Hey Guys the Cops are here. (looking Out The Window)

Sailor Venus: Wait let me do my trademark. (she kisses him on his face).

On T.V.

in a Tropical resort

Yoko Okino: One second in the sun is to much these days. Thats why I Use Sunblock with gingko. It helps out when you taking a tan. See You By The Pool. (jumps in the Pool).

Voice: Sunblock with Gingko. It's the Best.

Female Host: Hello, This Just in, A Illeagle drug bust was foiled by the Sailor Scouts. It's been over a decade since the last apperance.

At Conan's school. The Pricipal is At the frount of the class with a Blone Haired woman in a white Button shirt witha blue Jean Jacket and blue jeans on.

Principal: Boys and Girls, meet you're new Teacher Minako Ano.

Minako: Just Call me Mina or Miss Ano.

All: Hello Miss Ano.

Conan: Hi Miss Ano Something about her is familar. but where?>

Principal: She is also the gym teacher and soccor and volley ball coach.

George: (nuges Conan) Hey Conan, That's right up your alley.

Conan: Give me A Break George.

Later on After school.

Conan and the Others Are walking Home.

Amy: Miss Ano is so cool. (blushes)

Mitch: She's smart and pretty.

George: She's better than Miss Moore,

Conan: (looks at Geogore) Watch it, George>

Mitch: Hey There is Miss Ano. (pointing)

Mina is going in her yellow Dodge Viper. The Gang is Runing to her car.

Mina: Oh Hi guys (puts bag in the trunk). What are you doing here? (closes trunk)

Amy: We're just walking home.

George: Miss Ano, Did You Know That we're the Junior Detective League in school we solve case with local police.

Mina: Oh really, (smiles)

Amy: Yeah we solve crimes. But Conan is the real master mind (points to Conan.)

Conan: My name is Conan Edogawa.

Mina: Conan Edogawa, eh. (looks at watch) Oh it looks like that I have go. See ya. (hops into car and drives off)

In the Car.

Mina: (driving home) Conan Looks Familiar like I Know him from somewhere? But where?..He Looks more like Jimmy Kudo.

next Rachel Daydream and reality


	2. At Hikawa Shirne

At Night In ShinJuku.

The Buildings are ranged to be about 80 to 125 story buildings. They shine against the dark blue night sky. Then A Big Feather flys though the city to a 120 stroy building. Then a woman in a kimono is on the feather Lands on the 118th floor office window, thenShe Opens the window very stealth like. Walk though the office and Goes to the Bookcase and pulls out a fan and destroyed it. Then behind it it was a vault. Then she ripps the door open.

Woman: Ah The Shikon jewel, Naraku will be pleased. (closes Her Fan)

Then a gaurd opens opens the office door.

Gaurd: Alert! Alert! Code Red! A robbery in progress (Pulls out gun and shoots)

Then the woman jumped out the window and pulls out a feather from her Hair and the feather had turned big and she landed. Then she had flow thoungh the city like the wind was carrying her.

The next Day At Rachel's school

At Ms. Mizuno's class

Rachel is looking out the window at the skyscrapers and the shop from across the street. Then She was daydreaming about Jimmy and of how much fun they have together…together.

Serena: Rachel..Rachel (tapping repeatedly on Rachel)

Rachel: Huh? (looks at Serena half dazed) What is it?

Serena: Ms. Mizuno had just asked you a question

Then a Woman with blue short hair. She Was in a navy blue Bussness suit with a red tie on.

Ms. Mizuno : Miss. Moore, What is this formula. (pointing to the board)

Rachel: Uh..pie.

Ms. Mizuno : (very Stern look) Meet me after class. (turns to the board)

Serena: (turns to Rachel)Don't worry Rachel.

Ms. Mizuno: (still facing the board) Do you want to add something Miss. Sabastion?

Serena: Uh No. (turns Back)

Later on.

Rachel Goes to The Office labeled "Ami Mizuno". She Knocks at the Door.

Rachel: Miss Mizuno, You wanted to see me.

Ami: Yes Come in.

The Room Has Medals and pictures of friends from long ago. In one picture it has five girls in School uniforms. From the left you have a long Blonde hair girl with blue eyesholding arms with a girl with brown Hair and green eyes. Then In the center you have another blone hair, but her hair in in pig tails almost like a bunny. Then you a Raven Haired girl Brown-purple eyes and She was indarker school unifrom. Then You have the younger version of Ms. Mizuno.

Rachel: (sits down) Yeah.

Ami: Miss Moore, (goes to the Computer and types up Rachel's Profile) I've Notice your grades have been Sliping in the Past Five months. (looks atRachel)Ever since your friend Jimmy Kudo Came. Is it Something Thatyou want to talk about?

Rachel: Well, my mind had been on Jimmy, my dad's cases, and my young friend Conan.

Ami: Conan? (a puzzled look)

Rachel:Yeah Conan EdogawaI've told You about Him a month ago. Remember?

Ami: Ohthe quizitive one.How old is Conan?

Rachel: He's eight years old.

Ami: Well Rachelthe principal is thinking of pulling you off the Karate team.

Rachel; (susprised look) Oh Please don't.

Ami: Don't worry, I've manage to pull some strings, but on one condiction, that I must tutor you. I know that youre a smart student but you do too much you not Superman. Rachel No matter what don't let other things stand in your way to suceed.

Rachel: Thank you Miss. Ano. Bur where do you want to meet at?

Ami: At Hikawa Jinja or Cherry Hill Temple in Hikawa. All you have to Do is Pick up youi friend Conan and come there.

Rachel: Thank you. (walks out the office)

Conan Is at Kagome's Home. Him and Souta are Playing soccor out in the yard.

Souta: (kicks the ball) Hey Jimmy, You heard about the return of the Sailor Scouts?

Conan: (kicks back) Yeah I heard of them. Why?

Souta: Well, I've tried asking Kagome about them, but she said that she doesn't remember. I was hoping you'll would.

Conan: Yeah, I remember them, one of them saved me from a monster. She was wearing all yellow. (Sailor Venus)

Then Rachel Came up the steps of the temple)

Conan: Hey Rach. (catches the ball)

Rachel: Come on Conan. let's go.

Souta: Hey Conan, Were ar you going?

Rachel: Were Going to The Cherry Hill Temple in the Hikawa district. Come on Conan. Bye Souta. (takes Conan's Hand)

Conan: Bye Souta. Tell Kagome bye. (waving)

Souta: I'll will. (waving back)

At The Cherry Hill temple. The Temple is clutted with Sakura leaves.Rachel Knocks on the door. Then A Black Hair Miko (Rei) Opens the Door.

Miko: Hello.

Rachel: Oh, My Name is Rachel Moore.

Miko: Oh You must be here for Ami.

Ami walk by to the living room and stops to see Rachel

Ami: Oh Hi Rachel. I'am Glad you here. Come inside let me introduce you to every one.

In the living room. Everyone of the were Girls, each of therwere from the Picture execpt the other Othe Raven Haired girl.

Ami: Rachel and Conan, This is, Lita Kino a Head Cheif at Mokusei restaurant.

Lita has on a Green Chef outfit with green suit pants on.

Lita: Hey. (waves Hand)

Rachel and Conan: Hi (bows)

Ami: This is Raye Hino, the Temple Miko.

Raye: Hi.

Conan: Nice to meet you.

Ami: This is Dr. Hotaru Tomoe of the New Hope Clinic.

Hotaru has on A white botton shirt openwith a black Shirt underneath and she has tan kakis

Hotaru Tomoe: Hello. (bow head slightly)

Rachel: Didn't your Father work at Sabastion Corp?

Hotaru: Yes he does. He is in the Genetics Lab. He is working on a big project.

Then Mina slide the Door Open.

Ami: And this is Mina Ano.

Mina: Oh Hi, (looks around and sees Conan)Oh Conan What are you doing here?

Conan: Miss. Ano

(eveyone looked in shocked)


	3. Enter Min

I Have Change Lita's Name to the Japanese Version..

* * *

Everyone looked in shock as Mina looked at Conan with such a happy and unexpected feeling. Conan look at her Thinking What the hell is she doing here. To him it's minor it's not like She has a double life...right?

Rachel: (looks at Conan) Conan? You Know Her?

Mina: I'am His Homeroom teacher at his school. (have her hand out)

Rachel: (shaking her hand) Well my name is Rachel Moore.

Rei: By any chance are you related to Richard Moore Detective?

Rachel: Well yeah.(laughing nevously)

Rei eyes turned stren. and Lita Noticed it.

Ami: (gets up) Well Rachel Let's get started.

Rachel: Oh. Ok Ms. Mizuno.

They goto the other room and closed the door behind them. Then Mina graps Conan.

Mina: So you're friends with the Great Richard Moore?

Makoto: I bet he's real cool don't you? (leaning towards him)

Conan: Well yeah.. (lauighing nevously)

Hotaru: (lays back) But I wonder what happed to Jimmy Kudo? (looks up)

Conan: If you only know, Ms Tomoe>

At late Afternoon, The Sky had turn crimson Red. The In the den Conan Is Watching Masked Yaiba and laying back looking Bored To death.

Conan: I hate this show. Why to they assume that I like Masked Yaiba>

ThenMakoto and Ray Came Into the Den. Lita Had taken off Her Chief Jacket and was wearing Light Green Button Shirt opened with a yellow shirt underneath. Rei Had Just Taken Off Her Miko outfit and Put on a pair of blue jeans and was wearing ared baseball shirt with the team "Rockets" labeled in white across from Her chest. Then They had sat down with Conan to keep him company, just until Rachel is finnished

Matoko: (sat next To Conan) Hey Conan. (pats him on the Back) Still Watching the show. It seems that all the kids like it.

Rei: (leaning against the wall with her arms folded) Yeah I can't belive kids watch that show. They are going to end up Like that idiot who swings on webs In New York.

Conan: (just looked at her) Well excuse me, THAT IDIOT just happend to be my friend.>

Mako: Oh Conan, Don't worry about it, being stuck in this temple will get to somebody and drive them crazy.

Rei: (scoffs)

Then Conan Looked at the Picture; And sees Two couple, A blonde girl with pig tails and a tall man with black hair.The backgroung was in a forest. The picture was dated May 1, 2006.

Conan: Hey, Who's that?

Rei: Oh That's another friend of ours, (goes to the Picture and picks it up) This is amoru Chiba) and Usagi Tsukino. They Had got married ast year in Osaka.

Conan: What happend to them?

Rei n almost sad look on her face) hey went to Paris a almost a year ago.

(note: They went the future to rule Crystal Tokyo, but something Happend, it involes Naraku, Kagome's well, A Miko, a symbiote, and Jimmy's Greatest Fear)

Later on Conan falls asleep on the couch spawl about. Then Mina comes in with Hotaru and sat next to Conan Then she put her jacket on him so that he can be warm. Next Mina starts to stoke his hair vertically.

Mina: (still stroking) Hotaru, He cute when he's asleep.

Hotaru: Hum? (Staring off in space)

Hotaru is looking at Conan. A she some what sinses his feelings for some reason. His happiness, his anger, his power and responsiblities and His love and sorrow...Rachel. But why such a kid be in love with a female teenager

Mina: What is it Hotaru?

Hotaru: (looks up) Oh, Mina..It's Nothing. (looking away)

Conan (talking in his sleep): Rachel, I the Biggest detective. you'll see.

Mina: (rubing hisface)That's cute he thinks that he's going to be the next Jimmy Kudo.

Then Rachel Appears in the Room. She was finnished he totouring with Ami. Then Ami came in and Loosened her tie, then leans against the wall.

Rachel: Sometimes when we are on cases, he likes to play detective. You Know what, most of time he's right. Ever since He came to our life, he's like a good luck charm. ( Looks at her watch) Oh, look at the time, we have to go. (picks up Conan).

Mina: I'll give you a ride. (picks up her Jacket)

Rachel: Thanks.

Outside of the Shirne The picth darkness was over the temple. the only lights were the Stars and the City Lights. Rachel is still holding Conan and Mina is hold her jacket by one finger behid her. Then Reachel Had carefully place Conan in the back seat and again Mina Had put her Jacket on him for Warmth. Rei is stairing at Conan and Rachel as they get into Mina's Car. Then Lita goes up to Rei

Mako: (looks at Rei) What wrong Rei?

Rei: (rubing her chin) Somethings up about him, he's not what he says he his I can't put my finger on it .

Mako: Oh Rei He's Just a kid..It's not like he's a threat.

Rei: I Hope Not. It's something more to him. But It's like I can Feel him, like I do with the other scouts>

At the Moore Apartment.

Richard is on the Phone witing a Message on Paper. Jumping around like a idiot>

Richard: Uh Hun,...yeah,... Don't worry Inspector Detective Moore is on the Case. (jumps up)

Rachel is coming in with Conan in her arms along with Mina who has her Jacket In her Arms and her sleaves rolled up.

Richard: Come on Rachel, (running out the Door) I Got the Biggest case in my life not even Jimmy Kudo Can Beat this. (stops and notice Mina) Hey There cutie, What's you name?

Mina: I'am Minako Aino. Conan's Teacher.

Richard: Do you want to see ths great detective at work.

Rachel: Dad, What's going on?

Richard: I got the case from Inspector Miguire He told me to Meet Him at Omni Corp.

Rachel: Where's that at?

Richard: Is at Downtown Tokyo.

Conan wakes up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Notice Richard, Rachel and Mina standing around

Conan: What's Going on?

Rachel: Oh Did we wake up. (neels toward Conan)

Richard: The Brat Stays.(pointing his finger at him)

Rachel: Dad!.

Richard: (folds arms) Ok he can Come. But he can't be snooping around.

Then as they was going to Omincorp in Shinjuku. The car was driving mildly. Conan was in the Back with Richard, while Rachel was inthe Front with Mina who is driving

Conan: Hey Rachel, what's Omni Corp?

Rachel: (turns to Conan) Well Conan, it's a Corperation that is very powerful, it even matches Sabastion Corp, Shomarau Corp. Even Weyland put together. It's president is Kagewaki Hitomi. But it just apear From the United States.

At Omnicorp. The Buliding was tall and it was In Glass and steel. The Top part had almost look like a it look a small sawed off prirmad. then Inside the Lobbyranged ten stories. The At the front desk, it was litted with Cops. The Rich went up to onegaurd at the desk. He was wearing a Grey Uniform.

Richard: I'am here for Inspector Meguire.

Cop: Oh he's at the Mr. Hitomi's Office at the 118th floor. (pointng to the top)

Richard: Thanks.

Conan; (look up) Somethings odd.

Rachel: (Waving) Conan, Come on.

Richard: (pushing the open Button) Yeah Move it or Lose it Kid!

Conan: Coming! (runs toward the elevator)

At The Elevator. The Elevator Had was going up. At first when they was going up.The Elevator was going up and you can see the offices ans Hallways. The As soon as they hit the 90th floor the elevator part was facing the outside And you can see theTokyo Sky Line.

Rachel: Conan Look (Points towards the city skyline) It's ShinJuku, It's pretty. (Picks up Conan) See.

Conan: Yeah Rach your right.

Mina looks at them and smiles. It Reminded Her Of Rini and her Lost FriendUsagi who went to the future to rule the Crystal city.

Mina: Usagi how are you>

Next: The Case.


	4. The Case

At The CEO's Office.

In the 118th floor. The Office is big with white walls and the light was dim. As they walked in there was a big whole in the book case. Books and Pages clutter on the floor. The police and the Detectives are around looking for clues. Then A man in a dark blue suit is with The Inspector. Then the Inspector notice Richard coming by. Then the CEO walked up to Richard..

Kagewaki Hitomi: Hello Mr. Moore, I've heard so much about you? (shakes hand)

Richard: Well..Heh Heh You know always lenda hand.

The Inspector Moves towards Richard.

Meguire: Hey Richard,

Richard: Hey Inspector, what's up?

Meguire: Ok Richard, somebody had stolen something from the computers systems and also Somethiingfrom Mr. Kagewaki's vault.

Conan: this guy look familar, like I know him from smoewhere> Mr. what was in the vault? (Conan is Looking at Kagewaki)

Mr. Kagewaki: Well it was my Family herlom. The Shikon Jewel shard.

Then Richard Sneaks up on Conan and punches him on the head. Then a big knot appeared on his head. Then Rachel Comes By and drags Conan away to where Minako was at.

Rachel: Come over here Conan, you must not interfere with dad's job.

Mina: Does he always hit him like that? (scraching her head)

Rachel: Yeah but Conan's use to it.

Conan: You wish. The Shikon Jewel Shard, that's from Kagome and Inuyasha. But How does he have it?>

Then a woman in a black bussness suite with glasses comes in. Her Hair was in a bundle. In her hand there was a fan. She was doing tricks with it. Then Conan turn around to she her. The all of the sudden he froze like a statue. The expression on his face was never before seen..fear. Too bad Gin and Vodka wasn't there and he would have been in a real fix.

Woman: Mr. Kagewaki, you do know this is bad for bussness for both Sabastion Corp. And Your Company. You'll end up Like that Osborne Kid in New York.

Kagawaki: Ms. Kagura. (goes up to her)

Richard standing looking calm but yet stumbled.

Richard: what's worng with me? I Should be flirting with her by now.>

Conan: Kagura, how is that possible she should be in the Feudal era with Naraku>

Then Mina Looking both at Ricard and Conan. Then She had senced some was worng.

Mina: I have a bad feeling about this.>

Then Rachel Had first looked at Conan then her Father.

Rachel: what's wrong with Conan and my dad?>

Meanwhile in the Feudal era.

Kagome and the other are walking about looking for the Jewel Shard and some Demons.

Then Kagome stops and sneezes. Then the others turned back and looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome what's worng?

Kagome: Oh Nothing. Just a sneeze

Sango and Miroku walks by.

Sango:Maybe somebody was thinking about you.

Kagome: You Think?

Then Miroku saw the oppertinity to grope Sango. Then he touches her ass. Then Sango slaps him and big red hand print is on his face.

Shippo: When he will ever learn?

At the present.

Mina phone watch rings. Then She walked outside of the office. rolls up her sleave and it was Ami on the other end.

Mina: Hey Ami, whats up?

Ami: Mina, Where are you?

Mina: I'am At Omnicrop with Conan and his friends. What Happend?

Ami: Well we just spoted a yaoma in thw wearhouse distirct. Something going on here.

Mina: Understand

Then Mina put on her jean jacket,shegoes to Rachel.

Mina: Sorry Rachel But some just come up, I Have to go.

Rachel; Ok I'll Go Tell My Dad.

Later that night.

Conan is in Kagome's room with Inuyasha. Conan is sitting on the bed with Inuyasha. Kagome is backing up her stuff.

Conan: Well That's my story (laying in her bed)

Kagome: You sure it was Kagura, Jimmy. (paking her things)

Inuyasha: (arm folded) I did smelled some thing familar when we Came back here.

Conan: Kagura, whatis she doing here?

Kagome: Well Conan I don't know, (picks up her Back pack) See Ya Later. And I'll Tell Sango that You said hi.

Conan: Ok Thanks.

Inuyasha: Don't Get youself killed, Jimmy

Conan: Thanks.

Later On at night. Sailor Venus is on top of the wearhouse along with the other scouts as they was looking down on the Wearhouse building across the street. Mercury had her mini computer. On her Computer she had a mini camera set on themal vision.

Mecury: I have a visiual, it seem to be the Same thugs as before.

Two shadowy figures is At the Door Of the Wearhouse. Then Somebody let them In.

Sailor Mars: Hum? What are they doing here?


End file.
